Hawkeye
by Umminomicon
Summary: Lilly Hawkeye's assignment was to continue in the Krimzon Guard and tell the Underground what the Baron is planning, that is until, a certain blonde/green haired boy decides to throw them all for a loop. AU, OCx?
1. The Walk

**Ohohkay! This was much longer in word...about 2 pages...ugh...new respect for the peoples whose chapters go on forevers... Right, this is Lilly Hawkey, say Hi Lilly.**

Lilly: No.

**Oh...okay then. D:**

**There will be lots of OC's in this story, but alas Jak, Daxter (and their buddies) do not belong to me.../sigh.**

**If they did that horrid thing they called a game would not have come out. You know..dark daxter. *cries***

***sniffle***

**Oh well, on with the Chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_The Walk_

* * *

Lilly walked through the hallways, her bulky metal armor weighing heavily on her small frame. Her footsteps dragged, a horrid noise of metal scraping metal sounded from her boots hardly lifting from the ground. Today she had prison duty; again she would face the tragedy that dwelled below the surface of Haven city. Hidden here were the dark secrets of Baron Praxis, this supposed ruler had only succeeded in turning this city into one of hopelessness and scum, all while using people for his little "research". She sighed and shifted her shoulders before opening the security doors that protected the site, the guards there simply moved her though after checking her identification. She numbly continued walking, musing on the fact many of the women who were enrolled into the guard ended up here, watching the prison and its inhabitants. She often thought of theories on this reason, finally after going over this many times, she confirmed what she had already guessed to be the answer, deciding on two reasons, the first being they brought the women here to break them of their caring and maternal feelings; the second was so that Commander Erol would have some eye candy to look at. Why else would the female guard have such a different set of uniforms than that of the male population that went onto the streets?

A sudden pinch on her elbow caused her to jump out of her thoughts while spurring about facing the source of the sudden stimulus. It was Jade, the tall blonde smiled crookedly at her friend, seeming to enjoy the fact she had made her jump. Once the shock had worn off Lilly scowled at her friend, giving the glare her best "drop dead" look that she could muster at 6 in the morning, this only caused Jade to laugh so she dropped the face for one that took less energy, blank.

"Well, how is my lil' ray of sunshine today?" Jade's voice seemed to boom in the vast area, to which Lilly only shrugged and continued walking to her designation. This made Jade's face contort into a frown, a look that she rarely wore. Abruptly, she turned and stood in front of the smaller girl, easily towering two feet above her. Her frown broke as she jabbed her two index fingers at the smaller one's face, each into a corner of her mouth forcing her mouth into a twisted smile, "Awe, ain't you the cutest lil' thing! Lil you really should try and smile more, you have nice teeth so you have no reason not to…" she trailed off as Lilly batted away the larger girl's hands. "I don't have that kind of energy in the morning, especially when we have _this_ today." Her hand pointed to the surroundings only to receive a nod from her partner as they began to walk again, their footsteps echoing loudly against their ears.

They were in the quiet part of the prison, the noise buffer. Soon they would be close enough to hear the wails of sorrow followed with a chorus of howls of pain. It wasn't really a prison; these people could be in here for any sort of reason, even the most absurd. So it was more of a containment for those who looked at a guardsman funny, a dark skeleton in Praxis's closet. People went in, but none came out alive...that is, until a few weeks ago.

That event happened when Lilly had almost reached her three year mark of being sworn in with the guard. She had heard the screeching alarms sounding as she approached the building she would be working in that night, jogging slightly with a coiled knot of nervousness in her belly. Lilly had managed to quietly find her way to the back of the building near the ally way where she saw many of her fellow guards. She watched hidden from view as they got slaughtered, by a—an _experiment_ that _worked_. Worked! She dryly laughed to herself as she darted around a corner to watch the _thing_ revert back into a "normal" being and turn on the elder that he had been, she assumed, protecting. She recognized him as Kor, an old man who often times shared the task of watching a child for the secret organization called _The Underground. __Speaking of him..._Her eyes shifted down to see the young boy clinging to the old man's legs, hiding from the man before them. She sighed in relief at the sight, _At least he is safe..._

She turned away, her heart pounded in her chest...it was the most shocking thing in her life, not that he, the boy, had transformed before her eyes, but rather that Praxis's insane idea had worked! She shut her eyes tightly attempting to get her heart to stop booming in her ears. He was walking out of the ally right at her, she felt the sudden need to hide, but fought it, bitterly she curled her lip into a snarl confirming to herself she would _not_ be afraid, that is not how she is to act. Standing tall as the boy passed her, deep and angry blue locking with her amber eyes, his muscles tensed at seeing the tattoos around her eyes, preparing for another fight. She knew where he was going...Kor would have pointed him in the direction of the hideout, "Be sure not to miss it...it's hidden well." He blinked as she jabbed a finger into the air at the hideout's general direction. As he walked away she shuddered, the hate rolled off that boy in waves, he was most certainly out for blood tonight and she feared for any stray guards.

Kor came up and patted her forearm, giving her a small smile, "A dangerous one that boy is...I take it you saw?" He turned from her looking to where the boy had disappeared. "Yeah..." the word trailed off and hung in the air, when she realized she was holding her breath. She exhaled and swiftly breathed in the mildew laden air of the slums, which at this point was refreshing to her air deprived lungs. She reached up and rubbed a temple as she looked to the old man beside her, "Torn's gonna love you." Kor turned to face her again, his gray eyes shined in the dimly lit ally, "Me? Oh no dear," he smirked, "I told him to tell Torn that you sent him." Lilly turned to face the old geezer, was he serious? She could imagine it now, how furious the dread head would be, his tattoos would crinkle up and his face would distort as he yelled at her and made her go on shitty missions. Her mouth hung slightly open ready to retort when her comm. Went off, "Hawkeye! You there?" She rolled her eyes sluggishly answering her comm, "Affirmative, Commander Erol" she snarled at the smiling old man as she began to walk away, this was not going to be a good day.

Another pinch, "Hun, you feeling alright? You've been day dreaming a lot lately, you know if the Commander saw you like that who knows what you would be _poked_ with." Lilly's brow furrowed as she attempted to imagine Erol poking her with –No. She thought, no silliness right now, focus. She snorted at her tall friend, "Heh, you'd love to see the look on my face if that happened, no, I was just remembering what happened two weeks ago...You know, when _DW:00385_ escaped..." She timidly whispered the subject's "name" Jade's smile faded, her chocolate eyes took on a haunted hue, "Lil' don't talk about that...Besides," they walked through the last checkpoint without looking at one another, "They started a _new_ project a week ago and are seeing results..." Lilly looked up at her friend, her deeply tanned skin seemed to be getting pale, "It ain't pretty Lil'..."

* * *

Author's corner:

**Amg, that was awesome? cool? Horrid...donno...you have to tell me :3 What did you think Lilly?**

Lilly: You made me seem like a half-witted child that's timid and afraid.

**You're so mean...**

**On with the reviews?**


	2. Reasons

**Hello all!**

**I am back with a new chapter, sorry to the few who are reading this I have been really sick and swamped with school work..**

**But I am feeling much better so..**

**On with the chapter!**

**Oh...I own nothing...except my OC's**

Lilly: Oh goodie...

* * *

As they walked through yet another guard station Lilly noted that they did not take the usual turn right, but instead went straight, into a sector she had never been to before. She glanced down the hallways, despite the uniform look of all the walkways she still made a mental note to herself to become familiar with the path they now took, being in case of an emergency she wanted to know where backup was. The only difference of this hall from any others was the fact the main accent color seemed to be red. It's not much of a life line but it was something, and that is better than getting lost Lilly thought. They walked silently, the only sound being their boots hitting on the metal floor and the occasional beeping from machines, there was always the hum of agony about the area but after a while one just tends to drown it out as background noise.

At the end of the straightaway they were greeted by another set of doors with two guards at either side of it, they all nodded at each other in recognition when the door opened. A smaller elderly man waddled out, swiftly removing his goggles and gloves and stuffing them in his coat pocket. When this was done he looked at the two guards, "Oh, well Hello there, I will jump to assume you are the two coming to help out around here?" While Jade stated in normal KG fashion of "affirmative" Lilly looked at the old man from behind her mask, from his clothes she could tell he was a scientist that much was sure, but the interesting thing she noted was that he seemed _happy _which being in this place of doom and gloom seemed a bit odd. A sudden nudge from her large companion brought Lilly back out of her head, they were moving into the open doorway. When they got through it closed and locked with several loud _clicks_. They stopped at a desk in a circular reception room, the man started to write something on a sheet on the desk, then he paused, "Ah," the old man coughed, "Could I get your names? I would much rather call you by that rather than Big and Small while we are working together today." He gave them a kind smile.

"Small is Lilly, or Lil' or sunshine if it suits you better," Jade jabbed a thumb in her friend's direction then to herself, ignoring the stare she was getting from Lilly, "and I am Jade, or J.D. whatever again you feel like callin' me, Big isn't bad neither."

The old man laughed and wrote the names down, once he was finished he put the pen down and turned to face the girls, "Well, you can call me Dr. Wilson, or Sir…" he paused and chuckled again, "or perhaps even Dr. Sir."

He suddenly ushered them forward through one of the hallways branching off the room, "I suppose I should explain what is going on here and what you are to do today." He sighed and stopped in front of some blinds. Lilly looked at them_, could there be sunlight here? How far down are we…or are we out of the city enough they are not worried about on lookers_... Her thoughts stopped once Dr. Wilson started talking.

"We have started a new stage of experimentation, while you may have questions I do not know if I am going to be able to answer them, I am only allowed to tell you so much." He looked at the blinds and continued, "We are working with metal head DNA now mixed into the dark eco. It is easy to do being that metal heads already harbor the substance in their body. But, if you are sharp guards like I think you are, being you had to pass an evaluation to come to this sector, you will note we have not had any new…er, subjects brought in." He turned to face the blinds, gesturing with his hand for them to turn as well. "There was an incident; a few families decided it would be fun to go outside the wall. Needless to say, they were attacked and killed…leaving sixteen children and three teenagers behind." His eyes darkened, he could feel the looks that were coming from the two girls, "I am proud of my research, but not of how I had to do it. Please, understand this. We are all expendable; I didn't want to be another statistic because I refused."

He pulled the blinds open, inside was a young man bound to the wall, covered in blood and dirt, his head was down and his dirty hair covered his face. Jade sucked in a breath, he was transformed, a tail hung loosely between his legs, his feet were now elongated and ended in black claws off his toes, much like that of a metal head, Lilly couldn't discern his skin or hair color with him being so dirty. There was a girl inside, sitting pretty as a button on a chair, about six feet away from him; from the occasional moving of the man's head they were most likely talking.

"Is he one of the teens that you mentioned?" Lilly's voice was level and calm, Dr. Wilson nodded, "The only one left…survivor rate is relativity low." She nodded "And who is she?" Lilly pointed a finger at the dirty blonde girl, Dr. Wilson cleared his throat, "Oh that..." he reached up and rubbed a temple, "is Bennet."

* * *

**A little shorter than the first I know I am sorry, working on that whole writing more.**

**Next up:**

"Lil, what's that clicky sound mean?" Jade looked to the girl working rapidly on the circuits before her, frantically cutting wires and rearranging the plugs."Well, Jade...that "_clicky" _noise, " she tilted her head side to side while keeping her eyes focused on her hands, and sharply cut off the end of the word with a click of her teeth, "is the system failing...and apparently no one hooked up this sector to the backup generator...no..wait...scratch that, there is no back up generator!" Lilly looked up to her friend, who looked back at her with wide eyes gripping her gun tightly.

**YAY!**

Lilly: /sigh


	3. Rex

**Ummi: Oki sorreh for the delay haha . ha.../shifty eyes...**

Rex

* * *

"Bennet? As in the interrogator, that Bennet?" Jade questioned, she had snapped back to attention now that the initial shock had worn off. "Hmn? Yes, that would be the one. You know each other?" the doctor looked to Jade, he was met with a look of concern, smiling he reached out and pat her arm in an calming gesture, "Her job here is simple, she talks to the experiments and tells me how they are doing and how they feel, people like it when they think their needs are being met, or at least being listened to."

Lilly glanced back from the conversation to the girl inside the room, then to the boy hung on the wall like a painting. _What are we going to be doing here…I wonder if my comm. works in this sector, not only will Torn be livid he can't get a hold of me, but he might send someone else to do my job..._ closing her eyes she let out a sigh and began to take her helmet off, she turned back to the Doctor and Jade, who were having a heated banter.

"No, we **cannot**. There is only so much one can do to provide creature comforts with the rules we are given. If the Baron were to find that these _people_ had big fluffy bedding and bottled water to fit their needs it would be my head to pay." Dr. Wilson was throwing his hands about him in an upset gesture, while Jade's only response was to cross her arms and _huff_ as she stuck her bottom lip out slightly. The Doctor, who was huffing about himself, looked past Jade to see Lilly with her helmet off, he took a deep breath then resumed his smile. "Well, miss Lilly, would you like to see your living quarters?" she nodded, "Ah! Wonderful this way! This way!" He led them about to the reception room again and took the farthest hall, in which they were immediately greeted by a door. The elder man handed them a room card each, "Now, this is how you get in and out…it's a basic swipe," He swiped the card and walked through, "But that's not the important part, now while most of my lab you are able to talk freely this is the true free zone. No cameras, no microphones, nothing to be worried about. Now, Lilly, I know you must be worried about making calls to your friends I am sure you have many," Lilly narrowed her eyes at him, _Does he know? How? Torn has got some explaining to do…"_This," the Doctor continued, now with Lilly's eyes now locked onto the man, watching him, "is the only place you may do it, safely that is. You may call anywhere in the facility, but this is the only room I can guarantee your privacy. We wouldn't want the Baron to know what you're gossiping about…or better yet, Erol." The man stopped and quirked a brow looking in Jade's direction, the girl had doubled over holding her stomach, when she busted out laughing.

"I am sorry hunny, but Lil? Sunshine? Having friends or worries about Erol? It's almost too much!" Her laughter sounded thunderous in the quiet room, booming off the walls. Lilly's eyes reluctantly tore from the old man, smirking at her friend, "Oie, I do have some friends. You being one of them—How many more, count them? Oh, and I want real names this time!" Jade interrupted Lilly with more mocking laughter, her smirk disappeared, "Fine, you are correct I have really very little _friends_. Not like it matters, the only friends we need are supposed to be our co-workers." The raven haired girl stated bluntly, the fun having faded from her eyes, "Now, I believe we should know what exactly our jobs are going to be; as well, are we allowed to come and go as we wish, or are there specific times we have to be here?" The elder nodded his head, "Mostly come and go, just be sure to be here by seven in the morning, which is when the doors will be unlocked from the night and what time, if you choose to stay the night here, you will be woken up." He walked over to a bed and patted it, "Now, as to what you will be doing…" He paused to look at them, "will be whatever I need you to do, mostly patrol and such, but from time to time I may ask an odd job or two…I really hope you don't mind. They won't be to odd, nothing against code or anything." The two looked to each other then back to the man and nodded, "Wonderful! Well, get comfortable. Lunch is going to be served then I will introduce you to the patients, as for other workers there are only about fifty of us including you both, I figure you two will meet them as we continue to work together. I will see you both at lunch; just follow the people it won't be hard to find." With that he strode to the door and left with a small bow of his head.

Lilly started stripping off her overbearing armor, letting it fall to the ground. Once it was all off she gathered up the pieces and placed them in drawer from the dresser next to a bed, "Mine." She said while jumping onto the rather large bed; laying back she tested it out, it was fluffy and much nicer than the cot she was used to at the underground, with a few large pillows and a comforter blanket the thickness of the underground's mangy cots she nearly fell asleep right there. Groaning she sat up, her companion had done nearly the same thing as her, but now was curled up in the blankets like a large cocoon staring at her with a huge goofy grin on her face, "Not bad huh Lil?" she nodded.

"Let's go explore." Lilly slid off her bed and brushed her now frazzled hair, "We have months, maybe even years to enjoy the beds." Lilly looked to her friend who now was trying to bury herself within the bed, frowning she walked over to the side and began to pull the blankets off of her. "Come on Jade, I want to have a look around while not having to wear that clunky metal suit…" with a final tug her friend sighed in defeat and relinquished the blanket, slowly slinking out of the bed much like a sad little waterfall that pooled at the base of the bed.

"Fine, but do you think it'll be alright to walk around without armor or badges?" Lilly looked down, for once, at her friend, "I am sure we'll be fine." She grabbed the card key that loosely hung around her neck, "Besides, we have these."

She seemed to have given a good enough answer for Jade's likings. With that Lilly held out her hand in which Jade eagerly took the help to get up off the floor. As they walked Lilly combed her fingers through her mid-back length black hair, scrunching up her nose when she hit a larger tangle. They walked in silence mostly, sometimes bantering back and forth but generally it was short lived; wanting to memorize the halls and rooms of the place took precedence over conversation. Jade paused at the blinds they had stopped at earlier she grabbed onto Lilly's arm bringing her to a halt.

"Lil…I know it's not alright…and we're not supposed to be empathetic and stuff but…" Jade looked at her with big pleading eyes, "You think we coul—No, Jade…We just got this job, no mucking about." Lilly wiggled a finger side to side, "No." Jade huffed, turning to the blinds then proceeding to lift them up, "Aw c'mon Lil…" Lilly turned her back to her friend and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look at em' he could use some company…" Lilly glanced at her from the corner of her eye, "That's what Bennet is for…" she replied a frown set on her face, she turned back around to face her friend, "Jade, look…I…" the other girl's eyes were locked onto the young man's form in the eerily empty dim room, Lilly reached up to twirl her fingers into her hair and gave a defeated sigh, "ugh, just," Lilly paused to rub an end of her ear, " We can't –Oh Why hello there girls!" Dr. Wilson greeted them. "Decided to stop by this one again eh?" The two girls slowly nodded their heads, he raised an eyebrow, "Curious are we?" He paused but didn't wait for them to answer, "Follow me." He whipped his hand in a beckoning motion. The two followed him silently around some corners to a door, the doctor quickly grabbed his card key and gave the door a quick swipe. The little blinking red light turned green and an audible _click_ was heard as the locks were released. Slowly pushed open the door, looking to Jade she could hardly contain her excitement, which became apparent on her face.

The teen made a groan as the lights automatically flickered to life, "What Bennet, I not give you enough information for today?" his deep voice spat, the words sounded slurred as if he was having issues speaking. When his accusation was answered with a long silence he snorted and continued, "Oh my speechless for once? Or rather, did someone cut out that tongue of yours before I could?" his words were characterized by a low growl and a rolling of his r's . They had yet to move past the door frame, Jade's burst of curiosity suddenly overwhelmed by her very goal. Lilly took the time to look around, her eyes wandered down and noticed red tape lain out across the ground in a circle around the subject. She tapped Jade, "Look," she pointed to the ground, "I think this means: warning! Don't go over this, alright?" she whispered, to which the doctor gave her a smile and a pat on the arm again.

"You don't sound like that Bennet bitch, who are you?" The young man was trying to get his head turned around enough to see the girls, which was all but impossible being that the door frame obscured them and more so his head was secure with restraints. "Fffffffuuuu…" Jade bit her lip and peered down to her partner, "I think you were right Sunshine…this was not a good idea…" Dr. Wilson gave her a reassuring look as he entered the room, ushering the girls in with him.

He went over to a small table and grabbed something covered in cloth, uncovering it he moved to stand between the two girls, "Girls, this is Rex. Or if you prefer to not get attached, DWM:008" Lilly looked to the _thing_ that was bound to the wall; bright yellow eyes focused in on her, the irises were merely a darker yellow in a slit shape. He smiled and began to talk but Lilly couldn't hear him she was taking in his details, she studied his teeth and other than the first four front teeth on top and bottom it appeared they were all sharp and over sized, "_which would explain his speech issues…" _Lilly slowly returned to reality, sounds and her environment coming back into focus. He apparently had said something rather rude as Jade nearly snarled and Wilson tensed up his free hand and expose his other hand which held the now uncovered thing, which turned out to be a syringe filled with a silver fluid; their reaction seemed to please the _beast_.

Wilson took a deep breath and relaxed, taking a small step forward, "Come now Rex, lets be nice to Miss Lilly and Miss Jade,we wouldn't want your new _friends_ to become scared of you now, would we?" _Rex_ snarled and flicked his tail at Dr. Wilson, who merely side stepped out of the way and gave him a smile. Suddenly everything got dim and began to flicker, "Uh, Doc…what're the lights doin'?" Jade sputtered, the Doctor's smile disappeared, "Damn him and his power cuts…" He turned to the two, "Girls how good are you at wiring?"

* * *

Lilly: Your last preview lied.

**Ummi:SHHHHH!**

**.**

**.**

**I had to set it up!**

**Sorreh!**

**I'll type faster!**


End file.
